


An Unlikely Romance In A Closet

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hes in a locker, then a closet, with harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an art freak who spends more time in a locker than in class. Harry is a popular kid that starts to saves Louis from the lockers. Until they are accidently locked in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Romance In A Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i haven t posted anything in soo long! im juist not feeling like writing but I wrote this so... hopefully, ill get something out soon! thanks for reading and hope you like it!!! :) XX

It’s getting hot and stuffy and Louis is bored out of his mind.

Louis sighed as he folded the wing of the paper swan in his hand before slipping it through the gap in front of the locker, sending it swirling to the hallway floor. Bending down awkwardly in the narrow space, he felt around until he felt another notebook, ripping out another sheet. 

Yep, he’s currently in a locker. 

It’s not a rare place for Louis to be. It quite the opposite actually. It’s quite possible that he spends more time in a locker than in an actual class. It’s basically his own fault though. 

He’s that art freak that constantly has paint somewhere on him, his face or even in his hair. And he’s just the perfect size, small enough to fit in the locker. Small enough to not be able to fight off a couple of jocks as they stuff him in a locker.

Louis’ been in there since lunch, for what he suspects two period blocks, now nearing the end of the day. He’s impatiently waiting for the owner of the locker to come open the locker and free Louis. ( _Who the hell doesn’t use their locker more often?_  Louis thinks to himself, irritated.)

He had just finished his, maybe, sixty- eight (or sixty-ninth, haha) swan when the locker door finally opens and Louis topples out, hitting something warm and hard and smelling like chocolate, and knocking it to the floor and falling on top of it.

“Ugh.” Louis groaned, using one hand to steady himself, above whatever he was on top of, and the other to rub his hurt forehead- whatever he hit was hard as fuck.

“This is weird. I was just hoping to find my maths notes from last week but a boy cute as you would do so much better.” A deep voice said below Louis.

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he heard the voice.

He practically jumped away from the body, only to slip on one of the many paper swans on the floor and falling right back onto his ass.

“Ow.” Louis said, his voice quiet. He used his hands to hold up his torso and opened his eyes to see a boy, standing, leaning down to picking up one of Louis’ many swans and unfolding it.

Louis jaw dropped as he saw who it was.

It was Harry Styles. The youngest captain of the football team’s history and the charmer of the school, even making the teacher’s fall for his dimples every time he smiled.

The boy looked taller than Louis (but Louis was on the ground so a dog would be taller than him) with curly brown locks and bright, catlike eyes. His school blazer was no where in sight, and the sleeves of his white button up were rolled to his sleeve and his necktie was loosened. He looked absolutely  _delicious._ (Hey, sure Louis was an outcast but he could tell who was a total hottie.)

“You folded my notes into birds.” Harry broke the silence, more of a statement than a question.

“They’re swans actually.” Louis said, fixing himself so he sat cross legged on the floor.

He picked a swan at random and unfolded it, twitching as he saw the scribbles of what looked like quadratic equations. 

“Er, sorry about that.” Louis said sheepishly, dusting off his pants.

“Um, would you mind using your locker more often, in case I get shoved in there again? Or maybe, just check it a little more than usual?” Louis asked, scratching the back of his head as he stood, looking at the floor.

When he didn’t hear anything, he looked up at the younger boy- because of fucking course he was younger but taller. Harry was looking back down at him with furrowed brows and a thumb nail in between his lips. His plump and red lips.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson. We have english together.” Harry said, in a matter- of- fact voice.

Louis blinked up at him.

“You’re Harry Styles. We have english together.” Louis returned. He’s a loner but that doesn’t mean he can’t be sassy.

When Harry didn’t say anything more, Louis cleared his throat and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“So, sorry about your notes. It just gets boring in there and I should actually really be getting to class.” Louis said, quickly, his words coming out in slurs.

As he turned and walked to class, he could feel the green eyes looking him over.

~~~~~

When Louis leaves his last class (he was only there for twenty minutes), he went to the art room. 

Ms. Peterson, the head art teacher, was always impressed with Louis’ work and eventually decided to leave the art room unlocked for him only kicking him out when she came to announce that she was going home and he had to leave.

Louis dropped his backpack and grabbed an apron set up a canvas and puts out a set of paints.

Louis never knew what he wanted to paint, just letting his hand move on it’s own. After a few strokes, Louis got the hang of it, realizing what he really wanted to draw.

Half an hour later, Louis wiped his head and stepped back to look at his masterpiece.

It was a more simpler picture than usual.

Louis’ twitched when he realized what he drew. It was obvious to him and it would be to anyone who saw it.

It was the football team captain- Harry Styles-, kicking a winning score.

_It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a painting. Doesn’t mean anything._  Louis fought with himself as he put his painting in the corner to dry and put all his materials away.

He looked at it once more before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

~

Louis had just made it out the front doors of the school when he got hurt again.

“Watch out!”

Louis’ head snapped towards the voice and came face- to- face with a football, knocking him to the ground.

“Here. Gimme your hand.” A hand hanging in front of Louis’ face. Louis grabbed it without a second thought and he felt like he was floating- until he hit a hard chest, smelling vaguely of chocolate.

“Oh! Louis! I didn’t realize that was you!” The deep voice was cheerful and bright.

Removing himself from the chest, Louis looked up to the younger boy.

He was hot and sweaty and  _hot._  Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of him. 

His curls sticking to his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks and hiding in his deep dimples.

“Oh, um, hello, Harry.” Louis greeted him awkwardly.

“Sorry about that, Lou. Ball went a little more to the right than I expected.” Louis heard Harry apologize.

“Lou?” Louis repeated, his head cocked to the left in confusion. It was weird enough to have someone like Harry talk to him, but a  _nickname_ , too? 

Harry’s own cat eyes grew larger in realization.

“Sorry! It’s just shorter and easier and it rolls off the tongue. Say it with me ‘Looouuu’.” Harry said, turning red as he explained himself. 

“Come on, Harry! Just get the ball and leave the artsy freak alone!” A voice shouted from a distance behind Harry.

Louis looked down to his feet as he remembered that he was a loner and loners and populars don’t match.

“Sorry, Lou. Practice awaits.” Harry said, bending down and grabbing the ball before giving Louis another bright smile and running back to the field.

“What were you doing talking to the art freak?” One of his teammates, Nick, asked him as he returned.

“Louis’ cool.” Harry stated, kicking the ball.

“If by cool, you mean weirdo, I totally agree.” Nick replied, nodding to Harry to look behind him.

Turning, Harry saw that Louis was still standing in the same spot from earlier. He was watching Harry and Nick talk. When he saw Harry turn around, Louis ducked in head into a sketchbook he had taken out and started walking through the parking lot only to almost get hit by a speeding car that was filled with popular girls laughing at him. Louis jumped back in surprise and dropped his things, falling onto his arse. He turned red and Harry turned to find Nick unsuccessfully stifling his laughter.

“He’s not like other people.” Harry insisted. Nick merely rolled his eyes and walked away, ending the conversation.

~~~~~

The next day, Louis arrived late to school.

And arrived at the same exact time the asshole jocks arrived. 

He had unsuccessfully ignored them.

“Hey, Louis! Heard you’re Harry’s new challenge.” 

Louis stopped right at that. He turned and saw Nick and Aiden approaching him, a smirk on each of their faces.

“He won’t give up on you so just kiss him so he can move on to something a little more special.” Nick said, throwing an arm around Louis’ small shoulders, Aiden mirroring his actions.

“Anyway, see you later, freak!” Nick said as Aiden opened a locker.

Naturally, Louis is shoved in a locker before he could even make it to his first period English class.

~

“Hey! Someone let me out!” Louis shouted as he banged against the door of the locker.

_I hate jocks._  Louis thought to himself as he let himself slump against the locker.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Louis could feel himself falling into the sudden brightness of the hallway and crashing into a chest smelling of a scent he was becoming way too familiar with.

“Thought that was you.” Louis heard, more like feel, the deep voice vibrate as he leaned his head on the chest.

“Thanks.” Louis says weakly, stepping out of the small space and trying to avoid contact with the enchanting younger boy.

“Where are you going?” Louis heard Harry ask as he walked away, the opposite direction.

“Class.” Louis responded curtly, not stopping his moving feet.

“It’s first period. We have English. This way.” 

Louis stopped then.

_I’m an idiot._  Louis thought to himself as he slumped his shoulders.

He made he way back to Harry’s smiling,  _dimpled_ , face and quickly walked past him.

Harry’s smile dropped slightly.

“Louis, wait up. If you were wondering, I told the teacher that you weren’t feeling well and would be coming late so you won’t get in trouble.” Harry said, hoping that Louis would like him.

Louis’ feet stopped for a millisecond before he started walking again.

“Are you mad?” Harry asked, just a step behind him. ( _What the hell is Harry even doing behind me anyways, he’s bigger than me_ , Louis thought.)

“I’m sorry if you’re angry with me.” Harry said.

Louis stopped completely at that.

He turned to face the curly- haired boy that almost bumped into him, his pigeon- toed feet still moving at Louis’ sudden stop.

“What are you even doing? You’re the captain of the football team, the guy that all girls want, and guys should be jealous of but they love you all the same. Even the teachers would sleep with you even if it cost them their jobs!” Louis exploded.

Harry looked down at his fucking pigeon toed feet and bit his fucking bottom lip, looking fucking disappointed.

Louis continued.

“And I’m me! I’ve been the art freak since I was a kid and you come along, wanting to talk to me like we’ve been the best friends since fucking pre- school! Just stick to your own social group and I’ll be the loner in the art room!” Louis finished.

Before Harry could even process everything Louis yelled at him, Louis was sprinting down the hall, running away as fast as his legs would move. 

~~~~~

Without thinking, Louis skipped the rest of English in fear of Harry confronting him. In fact, he decided to skip the rest of school.

Instead, he went to the art room.

Checking the teacher’s schedule, he thanked the lord when he saw that Ms. Peterson was out the whole day and no one would disturb him in the art room. 

Because the only thing Louis wanted was quiet. To think.

And that’s what he did the whole day.

~

Sitting at a table, he had a slightly dull pencil in his hand, a blank sheet on paper in front of him, and a mind full of thoughts on his head.

_Why would a boy like Harry Styles be so happy to talk to a boy like me? People don’t even want to be partners with me for half an hour let alone start a conversation with me._ Louis thought to himself as he sat with his chin resting on one hand and the other just sketching on the paper.

That’s basically what Louis did for the whole day.

Until he got too frustrated and crumpled up the paper, throwing it across the room and getting another, plain sheet.

After a while, he figured out what he was drawing. Then, almost immediately, crumpled it up and threw it across the room, landing just in the doorway.

“I’m so fucking done with drawing.” Louis said, getting up.

He made his way to the art closet, planning to get out an apron and start painting (because he liked it a hell of a lot more than a plain lead pencil.)

As Louis walked to the closet, he stepped on one of his crumpled up ball of paper, sliding into the closet, the door somehow closing behind him.

“Fuck.” Louis swore, rubbing the top of his head where he hit the back of the closet, art aprons falling on top of him. He was able to untangle himself from the strings of the aprons and throwing them out of his way so he could stand. Deciding that it was maybe better to stay as close to the floor as possible so he wouldn’t fall again (because he’s fallen much more than normally), he crawled to the door of the closet.

As he pushed the door, he felt his his lowered hopes fall even lower. He pushed and pushed but nothing happened.

The door wouldn’t budge.

Louis was stuck.

“Oh shit.”

~~~~~

Louis had been in the closet for what seemed like eternity (when it was really only half an hour) when he thought he heard someone in the art room. 

His head popped up from his fetal position when he thought he heard footsteps. He started to crawl to the door when a sudden brightness filled the closet.

And someone entered, a chocolate smell surrounding them, and closed the door behind them.

“Are you serious?” Louis stood, his hands on his hips to the person who was now trapped with Louis. 

“Holy fuck!” The person yelled at Louis’ sudden announcement of his presence. 

“Why the hell- wait, Harry?” Louis asked, recognizing the voice.

“Louis?” The deep voice came back, almost whispering his name.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked the football captain.

“Hiding from some crazy girl named Taylor. She’s been obsessing over me ever since I walked her home one night.” Harry admitted.

“Breaking her heart, then?” Louis asked bitterly, backing into the corner. Harry’s head snapped up.

“What? No. I’ve never even talked to her before. I only walked her home because it was getting dark.” Harry explained. 

“Oh.” Louis said, almost a whisper.

“I guess it’s probably safe now.” Harry said, turning to face the door, pushing it.

Push. Push.

“Lou. The door won’t open.” 

“I know.”

“Lou, it’s closed.”

“I know.”

“Louis, we’re trapped.”

“Harry, I know.”

~

“Why won’t it open?” Harry asked Louis from across the closet.

They’ve been trapped inside the small, small room for over an hour now. Most of it was an awkward silence. They sat across from each other, checking their phones once in a while for a signal.

“I guess the hinge needs to be oiled or maybe the door was too big and the school never had it cut a bit.” Louis suggested.

“Oh.” Harry said, his head between his knees in a fetal position on the floor. 

~

“It’s getting really tight in here, Louis.” Harry said a while later.

“It’s been the same the whole time.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

“No, you don’t get it. I can’t deal with t-tight spac-ces. It’s g-getting smaller, L-lou.” Harry said, his words coming out in stutters.

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion.  _Why was Harry getting all worked up, it was just a closet._

“I- I have a s-small case of a-asthm-ma. It g-gets really b-bad in small s-spaces.” Harry confessed, his breathes shortening and getting heavier.

Louis began to panic.  _Asthma?_

“What should I do?” Louis asked, his voice nervous.

“I- I have an i-inhaler in my b-bag. F- front pocket.” Harry stuttered.

Louis felt around for the backpack in the dark closet. His hand gripping around something that felt like a backpack, Louis pulled open the front most pocket, searching for an L- shaped object. Feeling something close to it, Louis took it out and removed the cap, pressing what he hoped was the right part, to Harry’s mouth and pressing the other end.

“Breathe, Harry. Breathe.” Louis said in a calm and almost nervous voice.

Louis could hear him breathe, in and out, in and out. 

With a hand one one of Harry’s broad shoulders, Louis could feel him relax, the tension leaving his body. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry said quietly into Louis’ ear, leaning onto him, his head somehow on Louis’ shoulder. 

“No problem, Harry.” Louis replied, resting his cheek against Harry’s head of curls.

~

“How come you talk to me when you don’t have to?” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“It’s been two days and you’ve talked to me more than three times. People in the same grade as me have known me their entire life and they wouldn’t even know my name.” Louis said.

“You’re refreshing. You’re not like other people.” Harry said simply.

“I know. That’s the reason almost everyone avoids me.” Louis said back to him.

“That’s the reason why I’m attracted to you.” Harry said.

Louis didn’t say anything back. 

~

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Louis’ eyes opened at that. Silence filled the air as they leaned against the wall, sitting next to each other, no sense of personal space. 

“What?” Louis said dumbly.

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Harry repeated.

Nothing.

“I’m being completely serious. I wouldn’t joke about something like that to ruin your self- esteem or anything.” Harry continued.

“I love your caramel fringe that looks sexy as a quiff, your shining cerulean blue eyes, your adorable smile, your perfect cheekbones, and your angelic voice. Everything about is perfect and I don’t think I can help falling for you, Louis.” Harry said with total sincerity. 

Harry’s hand made it’s way to Louis’, intertwining their fingers. His other hand went to Louis’ thigh, slowly making its way up Louis’ hips to his torso to Louis’ cheek and hooking underneath his chin, turning his head to face Harry’s.

It was dark but Louis was able to see Harry’s cat eyes looking directly into his own. A burning passion filled his eyes, moving into the atmosphere around them. Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis’ slightly chapped lips, licking his own.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked lightly.

Louis studied his eyes, seeing only sincerity, he licked his lips, nodding to Harry.

When Louis nodded, Harry slowly moved his head closer to Louis’, his eyes closing as he moved closer.

As their lips touched, they both swore they felt a spark. It was a simple press of lips but it was their start. 

Lips working against each other. Harry’s more experienced lips against Louis’ unsure lips, just following Harry’s motions. 

They both pulled away, not wanting to push their first kiss and ruin the whole experience.

Louis looked at Harry through his long eyelashes as Harry looked at him through half- lidded eyes.

“I believe you.” Louis said.

~

“How come you always smell like chocolate?” Louis asked as Harry’s thumb stroked the back of Louis’ hand, both their hands intertwined.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, distracted.

“Chocolate, Harold.” Louis said in a fake authoritative tone.

“Chocolate? Oh! Chocolate!” Harry said slowly catching onto what they were talking about.

Digging around in his backpack, he revealed a bag of chocolate bars.

Louis’ almost started drooling at the sight.

“You had chocolate with you this whole time and you weren’t going to share?” Louis said, dramatically leaning over for the sweets.

“I was going to eventually but since you accused me of never sharing, I think you have to earn it now.” Harry said smugly.

“Earn it?” Louis said confusedly.

“Yep! Do something for me!” Harry said, happy to have control over Louis.

_For Harry? I could- but I couldn’t- but I want to._  Louis thought to himself.

Without another thought, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. As Louis pulled away, his face turned red, blushing.

“Well, aren’t you daring?” Harry said, opening the bag and unwrapping a bar. Louis blushed at his words.

“Aww, you can kiss me anytime you want as long as you promise to go out with me tomorrow night.” Harry said, handing Louis half the bar.

“Like- a date?” Louis said shyly.

“Not like. It is a date.” Harry said, pressing his chocolate lips to Louis’.

~

“Why were you mad at me earlier?” Harry asked.

Hours had passed and they just spent it lying down on aprons as a makeshift bed, eating an occasional chocolate bar ( _we should try to save them until someone comes to get us,_ Harry said.)

“Lou? Did I do something before?” Harry asked.

“No, it wasn’t you.” Louis said, reassuring him.

“Who was it, then?” Harry asked.

“Nick Grimshaw was just saying stuff. It’s nothing.” Louis said, burying himself into Harry’s side.

“Let me guess. He said something about how I’m a heartbreaker and I’m just playing with you?” Harry said.

Louis looked up to Harry’s face.

“How’d you know?” Louis asked, surprised as how he know basically what he said that morning to Louis.

“He says that to almost everyone I seem interested in.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Louis said quietly, playing with a piece of thread leftover from where a button fell off of Harry’s shirt.

“But I was never interested in anyone before. Only you, Lou.” Harry said to him, moving down to press his lips to Louis’. Louis responded quickly, finally getting the hang of this ‘kissing’ thing.

“We’re dating, then?” Harry asked, almost sounding scared to get negative answer.

“We are most definitely dating.” Louis said against Harry’s lips.

“Good.” Harry said before rolling them on the floor so he was above Louis, his large hands holding Louis’ wrists to the floor, trapped him against the floor.

Harry opened his mouth, licking Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Louis opened his mouth immediately, letting Harry slip his tongue inside his mouth.

“Hmm.” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth as he felt his tongue rub against Harry’s. Harry removed his lips from Louis’ mouth, giving it a quick peck before kissing down his jawline.

“Harry.” Louis said, in a sort of warning voice. Harry hummed against his neck.

“Don’t worry, love. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” Harry said as he began to press kisses to his neck before biting down on his skin hard.

“Ahh!” Louis screamed slightly, surprised at the bite.

“Mine.” Harry growled against his neck, licking and sucking at the bite, making the spot red and noticeable to everyone who decided to take a look at Louis.

“You’re mine.” Harry said, loosening his grip around Louis’ wrists and moving back to kiss his lips.

“I’m only yours’.” Louis promised, kissing the curly- haired boy back.

The two boys went to sleep in each others arms on the floor of the closet and were later awoken by the bright light that entered when the art teacher pulled the closet door open.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost In Their Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692636) by [arainyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance)
  * [Unnecessary Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804031) by [arainyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance)




End file.
